Battlestar Galactica: Reunion: Part One: Lost
by sengaeriel
Summary: This is a story about Bojay.


Battlestar Galactica: Reunion: Part One: Lost

Chapter One

Reconnaissance missions

They could be the most boring thing while flying a Viper – or the most exciting. It all depends upon running into Cylons, or finding a planet, or just flying the black. You always have a wing mate with you on recon missions, but you sit alone in a Viper, secluded with your thoughts. Yes, you glance at the scanners. Yes, you talk with your wing mate occasionally. But sitting in a Viper is a lonely place indeed.

Bojay and his wing mate Jinx launched from the Galactica centares ago and so far, this was one of those boring recon missions. At least, that's what Bojay thought.

He wasn't supposed to go on this mission, but the Warrior who was to go begged Bojay to take his place, saying he had this hot date with a blonde woman who worked on the bridge. "A hot date," Bojay repeated, "I wouldn't happen to know this woman."

"If you know this woman, Bojay, I really don't want to know about it," the Warrior said.

Bojay laughed, realizing his reputation in philandering was well known. He told the Warrior he would fly his recon mission if the Warrior would switch with his next one. The Warrior agreed.

Now, Bojay had to go tell a young girl he couldn't take her to the Triad game tonight. But at least he'd be able to spend a few centares with her before the recon mission. That's what mattered – time with her. So, he took her to one of her favorite places on board the Galactica – his Viper.

She was sitting on his lap, fiddling with the buttons and switches on the control panel of his Viper.

"What are you doing?" Bojay asked.

"Fixing it," the girl said. "Your flatscreen has a frizzort."

"Does it now? Where'd you learn to fix that?"

"From you."

Bojay laughed. "You are a genius, you know that."

"So you've said."

"And so have lots of other people."

"Like Commander Adama and Apollo and Sheba and…"

"Are you going to name everyone you know?"

"I wasn't going to name Zander or Dillon."

"Oh."

"So, we can't go to the Triad game tonight?"

"No, I have a recon mission."

"I thought that was tomorrow."

"I switched with someone. Are you disappointed?"

"No. You're spending time with me before you launch." She turned around and kissed Bojay on the cheek, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back.

When she turned around, her long auburn hair whipped his face. "Besides, I'll get to see you tomorrow when you return from your recon." She hit the flatscreen. "There. Now it's fixed."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"You can let me fly your Viper."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"It was worth a shot."

Bojay pulled a portable pictograph imager out of his flight jacket, setting it down on the outside of the cockpit. The imager snapped an image of the two of them, and then printed the pictograph. Bojay pulled the pictograph out and printed another. He put the imager back into his jacket, then stuck one of the pictographs in the corner of the flatscreen and gave the other to the girl sitting on his lap.

"Now you can show your friends I let you sit in my Viper."

"It's you and me!" She laughed.

"Yeah. And see, I have one, too. Now you'll always be with me whenever I fly my Viper."

She turned around and hugged his neck again. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I know." He hugged her, smoothing her long auburn hair with one of his big hands. For once, her hair wasn't braided, just long and slightly wavy. He preferred it that way. "I'm gonna miss you, too." He put his hands around her arms, gently removing her from her hug. Looking into her blue-green eyes, he noticed a tear, so he gently wiped it away with one of his fingers. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't like it when you leave on recons."

"We've talked about this before."

"I know. I still don't like it."

"I'm going to be back." He hugged her again, this time one of his infamous bear hugs, holding her for several centons. The hug comforted him as much as it did for her.

Her head was resting on his shoulder. She sniffled. "I had a dream last night - a bad one."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"No? You talk to me about everything."

She moved her head back and forth, wiping her tears on his jacket. "It was about you."

"It was about me?"

She started sobbing. "You can't go!"

"Sweetheart, nothing's gonna happen to me."

"Yes it is. I just know it."

Seeing her distraught broke Bojay's heart. This had to be the hardest part of being a Colonial Warrior.

This was definitely the hardest part of being a father.

He never expected he'd ever be a father, but when you get around as much as he did, eventually the unexpected happens. Accidents occur if you're not careful – even from one-night stands. Bailey might have been an accident from a one-night stand, but she was the best thing that ever happened to Bojay. The one thing he wasn't going to be was an absent father like others in the fleet.

Bailey just turned four a few sectons ago, and unlike most girls her age, she didn't ask for a doll or a toy for her novayahren. She just wanted something to build. Bojay got her a build-your-own model Viper kit. The recommended age of the kit was eight, but she was gifted. Her teacher in learning period suggested to Bojay and Bailey's mother that she needed to be challenged. He just sat there watching her build the Viper, except she didn't follow the directions. She changed things. She rounded the front of the stabilizer fins, painted it black with a teal stripe. She made the cockpit longer to include two seats, one behind the other. When Bojay asked her about the changes she made, she said she didn't like the red stripe and she wanted two seats so she could ride while he flew.

How do you explain to a four-yahern old, even though she's a genius, that you risk your life every time you fly a Viper? But he was Bojay, a man who was believed dead, along with the rest of the Fifth Fleet. A man who could have been dead from many situations before. Why then was Bailey so panicked that something was going to happen to him on a simple recon?

"Bailey, I'm a Colonial Warrior. Something could happen to me anytime I fly, but I've always returned, even from impossible odds."

"I know." She wiped her face on his shoulder again, leaving a wet stain on his crimson jacket and sat back down on his lap. "But my dream?"

"It was only a dream. Have you had any dream that has ever come true?"

"No, but…"

"Then, why do you think this one will?"

"I don't know."

Bojay kissed her forehead. "That's right. You know you shouldn't worry so much. Are you ready to go back?"

"No. I thought we still have time."

"We do. I just thought you wanted to see your mother for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Maybe you'd rather talk to her about your dream."

"No." She laid her head on his jacket. He wrapped his arm around her. "I'll tell you." And told him she did, in vivid detail. She told him that he crashed on a planet, survives, but doesn't return.

"Do you feel better now that you told me your dream?"

"A little. Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story about growing up on Caprica?"

"Sure. What kind of story?"

"I want to hear about how you used to hot-wire Vipers."

Bojay laughed, then told her his adventures about groing up on Caprica. When he realized how long his story was, he glanced at the timepiece on his wrist. "It's getting late, Bailey. I'm launching in a centare."

"Aw, Daddy."

"Come on. Let's get you back."

Bojay picked up Bailey, setting her on the outside of the cockpit with her feet dangling inside. He stood up and climbed out, standing on top of teh tech stairs. Bailey took the opprotunity to stand up and walk along the fuselage.

"Bailey, this delay tactic isn't gonna work."

"I'm not delaying. I want to jump."

"Jump?" He looked around the launch bay to see if anyone was around. He smiled at Bailey. "All right, but wait until I get into position." He walked down the stairs and stood near the fuselage, with his hands on his waist. "We're gonna get in trouble for this."

"No we're not. It's not like Mommy's watching."

"She probably is," he mumbled to himself. He glanced around the launch bay at the S-cubes, making sure they weren't pointed in their direction. "All right, ready?"

She nodded.

"One. Two. Three!"

She jumped off the fuselage, jumping right into Bojay's waiting arms.

"Good jump," he said.

"Good catch," she said.

"Captain Bojay, report to the bridge. Captain Bojay to the bridge," said Rigel over the speakers, her voice sounding as calm as ever.

"Okay," Bailey said, "now we're in trouble."

Bojay placed Bailey on his shoulders then walked to the bridge. Before they entered, he took her off his shoulders. He walked up to the Commander while holding her hand.

"Yes, Commander?" Bojay asked.

Commander Adama was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, looking at the star map. He turned around to face Bojay, then looked down at Bailey. His face softened from a commanding stearness to a friendly face. "I need to talk to your father, Bailey."

Bojay patted her shoulder. "It's okay. Just go be with your mother."

She nodded and walked down to where her mother was working on the bridge.

"Sir?" Bojay asked.

"Captain, I was just informed of you switching recon missions."

"I informed Major Apollo of the switch. He approved."

Commander Adama nodded. He pointed out the quadrant of the reconnaisance mission on the star map. After he finished briefing Bojay, Adama noticed him looking over at his daughter on her mother's lap. "I'm told Bailey is skipping another level in learning period."

"What?" Bojay said, turning his attention back towards tohe commander. "Yes, sir. I don't know where she gets her smarts because she doesn't get them from me."

Adama simply nodded.

Bailey walked over with her mother to the commander and her father.

"You let her jump off your Viper?" Bailey's mother said with a warning of caution in her voice.

"But it was fun, Mom," Bailey said. "And Daddy caught me. It was my idea."

"I know. I saw it on the flatscreen, but your father should have known better."

Bailey hung her head low. "But it was fun," she muttered.

"Bailey," Adama interrupted, "are you going to be a Warrior like your father when you grow up?"

"No, sir."

The three adults were shocked by Bailey's answer.

"I want to design ships," Bailey concluded.

"An engineer?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you ready to to home, Bailey?" Her mother asked.

"No!!" Bailey screamed, running up to Bojay and holding his thigh in a deathgrip. "You can't go! Something's gonna happen to you! I just know it!"

Before Commander Adama had the opprotunity to say anything, Bojay quickly picked up Bailey and walked swiftly off the bridge. Once he was a good distance away, he put her down. "Bailey," he said getting down to her level. He noticed her mother walking toward them, waving for her to stop.

Bailey began hitting Bojay with a combination of open palms and fists. "You can't go!" She wailed.

He took hold of Bailey's arms, gently but firmly. Once she stopped trying to escape from his grip, Bojay let go. "Sweetheart, it was just a bad dream, that's all." He wiped the tears on her face with his finger, then gently touched her face. "I love you, and even though I would not like to go on recons and spend all my time with you, I can't. I have a job that's important to this fleet, just like your mother's job is important. We all have jobs to survive. Warriors go on recons to see what is ahead of the fleet -- to make sure it's safe for the entire fleet."

Bailey shook her head. "I know," she said recluctantly.

Bojay kissed her forehead. "I have to go," he said softly. He stood up, picking her up and giving her a big bearhug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he spoke softly. He now waved for Bailey's mother, placing Bailey down. "She had a bad dream," Bojay mouthed to her mother.

"It explains why she screamed in her sleep last night," Rigel said, placing a hand on Bailey's shoulder. "Bailey, maybe you ca watch your father launch from the bridge -- after you apologize to Commander Adama."

"I think that's a great idea. I'll be back in half a flash." Bojay left, walking to the ascensior leading to the launch bay.

Bojay looked at the pictograph stuck in teh corner of the flatscreen as he came back to real time from his daydreaming and smiled. He took that pictures just several centares ago, and still...

"Hey, Bojay!" Jinx voiceed through his helm. "Quit daydreaming about the women you frack around with."

Bojay laughed. "Is my reputation that bad?"

"Yeah, it is. Do you have some bet with Starbuck to see how many women you can take to bed?"

Bojay chuckled. "No. He only has two women. I, on the other hand, prefer to date around."

"Oh, and uh, is that bridge corporal with the rugrat one of your dates?"

"No, a one night stand over four yahren ago. And that 'rugrat' is the most important person in my life. She's my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a kid?"

"Not many do."

"An accident from a one night stand?"

"Best accident that ever happened to me. She's extremely smart. In learning period, she's with eight-yahren olds. She didn't want me going on this recon 'cause she dreamed that something's gonna happen to me."

"What's her name?"

"Bailey. What about you? Do you have anyone important in your life?"

"I wish! Can't seem to get a woman interested in me. Maybe I'm just not cute enough, or funny enough. Bojay, you have any jokes?"

"Oh, I've got jokes." He proceeded to tell Jinx one of the worst of his dirty jokes causing both of them to laugh hysterically.

Until a blip caught their attention.

Bojay looked at his scanner. "Oh, frack!" He exclaimed. "Cylons."

* * *

Chapter Two

Bojay swore to himself as he pressed the auto-distress button.

"Captain," Jinx said panicking, "there are twelve Cylon Raiders in front of us! You think they've detected us?"

"A while ago. That's why they're flying towards us," Bojay said sarcastically. "Thank the Lords Bailey fixed my flatscreen."

"Your daughter?"

"Nevermind. Six for you -- six for me. Destroy them to hell and get the frack back to the Galactica!"

Bojay went to the left as Jinx went to the right. The Cylon phalanx split into two groups pf six, just as Bojay predicted. Cylons were predictable. He blasted three Raiders to scrap metal before completing the targeting solution. "Bang! Bang! Bang! Take that tin-heads!" The remaining three Cylon Raiders he was chasing split up. looking like stingrays in the Caprican ocean. Bojay hit the reverse thrusters, flying backwards past the raider that was behind him a micron before. Now the raider was in his sights instead of the other way around. "Say hello to the Cylon god for me," he muttered as he thumbed the fire button on his navi-hilt. The shrapnel from the raider scattered as Bojay flew through the debris cloud. "Two more to go." As he looped around to go after the two Raiders, Bojay glanced at his flatscreen to see how Jinx was faring with his six. "Only one?! You've only shot down one Raider?!"

"My computron's having trouble coming up with a targeting solution!" Jinx fired his turbolasers blasting a Cylon Raider out of the sky. "There! Is that better?"

"It's a start! Frack the scanners! Use your eyes, too!"

"Thanks for the hint," Jinx said sarcastically. He blasted another one to smithereens. "Where are they coming from?"

Bojay looked at his flatscreen as he went after a raider. "Well, there are three planets and sixteen moons in the nearby system. You choose."

"No basestar?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least that's some good news."

"Good news?!" Bojay blew another raider to pieces. He went to help Jinx, performing a 180 turn. The last Cylon Raider Bojay was chasing noticed they weren't being followed, spinning around to pursue him. Bojay noticed quickly. "I've got a tin-head on my ass!" Once again, he hit the reverse thrusters, shooting the Viper past the Cylon Raider and blew him to pieces.

"Frack! I've got a Cylon on my tail! Bojay!!"

"Use your reverse thrusters, Jinx!" Bojay pushed the turbos to maximum catching up to Jinx as fast as he could. Jinx was panicking and still had three Cylon Raiders to deal with.

"Bojay, hurry!!"

Bojay reached firing distance and blasted the raider chasing Jinx. "When I tell you to hit your reverse thrusters, I mean it!"

"Understood, Captain." Jinx wiped his brow. "And thanks."

"Panicking like that is only gonna get you killed. We've got two tin-heads left to destroy. Chances are they will send for reinforcements. We have to find their base and destroy it before the Galactica enters this quadrant."

"So, what do we do first -- find their base or destroy the last two Cylons Raiders?"

Bojay glanced at his scanner. "Their base is on the fourth moon of the third planet. We get those two Raiders to chase our asses while we head to that base."

"That's suicide!"

"If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it. If not, haul turbos!"

Bojay and Jinx fired their turbos, heading for the fourth moon and getting those remaining Cylon Raiders to pursue. The two Warriors increased the distance between them and the two Raiders while getting closer to the base.

"Jamming their transmissions," Bojay said as the two Vipers entered a canyon on the moon.

"Jamming their transmissions?! How the frack are you able to do that?"

Bojay laughed. "Something I've added to my Viper."

"What other felgercarb did you add?"

"All in good time, Sergeant."

Jinx glanced at his flatscreen. "Cylon base -- correction -- listening post coming up."

Bojay sighed. A listening post was easier to deal with than a base. Smaller, more intimate, and fewer Cylons. He glanced out his canopy. "Oh, frack! They're about to launch!" The apature was opening. He fired his turbolasers toward the opening. Jinx joined his turbolasers with Bojay's. The listening post exploded to oblivion, taking the Cylon Raider launching right along with the fireball.

"Yahoo!" Jinx shouted enthusiastically.

"Don't celebrate too soon. We still have those two on our rear. Flip a bitch and head out into space. We'll get those frackers out there."

"Yes, sir!"

Bojay glanced over at the young man, noticing the felgercarb-eating grin on his face. That's what the young flight sergeant needed, Bojay thought. Enjoying his job and not panicking. That made Bojay feel better. They were going to get out of this one yet. "Go to the left. I'll go to the right," Bojay ordered. "We go right up their exhausts."

Jinx manuvered left, catching his Cylon Raider off-guard. He blew the Raider to scrap before pulling out of his turn. "Yeah! Now this is fun."

Unfortunately, Bojay wasn't so lucky. This Cylon Raider knew what Bojay was going to do and pursued his Viper at top speed. Bojay could not shake the tin-head off his tail -- no matter what he tried. Finally, he decided to hit his reverse thrusters. His Viper flew backwards for several metrons, but then stopped.

"Bojay, are you all right?"

Bojay hit his turbos forward, sputtering at first then finally activating. He looked at his gauges. Everything looked fine, he noted to himself. Fuel levels were optimal. The navi-hilt was quaking in his hand violently. His hand ached trying to keep the navi-hilt stationary. Something was seriously wrong with his Viper, yet the gauges, computron, scanners, and flatscreen were telling him otherwise. He pushed the navi-hilt forward as hard as he could, but the Cylon Raider matched every move he made. Bojay realized the Raider was catching up to him fast.

Jinx noticed Bojay's Viper shuttering while he closed the distance between his own Viper and the Raider chasing Bojay. "Bojay?!"

The Cylon Raider shot at Bojay, shearing off the starboard stabilizer fin. He turned, looking out his canopy, noticing the missing stabilizer fin. "That sure doesn't help," he muttered.

Jinx watched the fin fly off Bojay's Viper. The fin flew back right into the Cylon Raider, nicking it. The Raider was still firing at Bojay, but he was missing most of his shots because of Bojay's erratic movements trying to keep the Viper stable. Jinx fired at the Raider before the targeting computer acquired its target. He remembered Bojay's advice from earlier. His turbolasers fired, blowing the last Cylon Raider into a million pieces.

Bojay breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Jinx said. "Now do you mind telling me what is wrong with your Viper?"

"Besides missing a stabilizer fin?"

Obviously Bojay still had his sense of humor, Jinx thought. "Yeah, besides what I can see."

"I really don't know. That one tin-head stayed with me and my Viper starts acting like it has a frizzort. My reverse thrusters failed for no apparent reason. My flatscreen isn't telling me anything is wrong -- except for the missing fin. Think you can fly around my Viper and tell me if you see anything?"

"Certainly." Jinx flew several times around Bojay's Viper -- around, underneath, behind, forward. "Nothing visual, Bojay."

Frustrated, Bojay hit his canopy with his fist. "Frack!!"

"Bojay, your Viper is still shimmying and shaking. Has been since your Viper stopped."

"Yeah. It stopped when the reverse thrusters failed."

"Are you going to be able to make it back?"

"Not in this piece of felgercarb." He looked at the pictograph of Bailey and him, choking back the tears. "I'm going to have to land. Since my computron isn't giving me accurate information, you're going to have to tell me which of the three planets is the best to land on."

"All right." Jinx watched his flatscreen scroll with the information about climates and atmospheres from the three planets in the star system. "Are you going to be all right for a few sectons, alone on a strange planet, Bojay?"

"At the academy, we received training in survival techniques. I can keep myself occupied."

Jinx read his flatscreen again. "Comp says the third planet has the best climate and atmosphere."

Bojay moved his navi-hilt the best he could in the direction of the third planet. "Get back to the Galactica. Have them bring a shuttle big enough to carry this Viper. That Raider was different. It anticipated my moves and could be responsible for why this Viper is acting like an altered daggit on plant vapors."

"I'll be back with the shuttle." Jinx started to turn his navi-hilt towards the direction back to the fleet, but stopped, pausing for the thought that crossed his mind. "Bojay, is there anything you want me to tell your daughter?"

He stared at the pictograph. "Tell Bailey I love her and that I'll be back in half a flash."

"You got it."

"Now get out of here and bring back that shuttle!"

Jinx left, heading back to the fleet.

Bojay couldn't even watch Jinx turbo off back to the fleet. He had to concentrate on his Viper, keeping his two hands on his navi-hilt just to keep it from shaking. I was getting harder and harder by the centon. The muscles in his arms burned from the overuse. Sweat was stinging his eyes. He quickly wiped his brow and put his hand back onto the navi-hilt.

He looked out the canopy at the planet. It was mostly covered in water, he noted, but still plenty of land. His Viper entered the atmosphere at a dangerous clip. He adjusted his trajectory as best he could. Then he activated the communicator and recorded a message.

"This is Captain Bojay of the Battlestar Galactica. I'm recording this message in case I get separated from my Viper. The message is for Bailey. I love you, sweetheart. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you and you will always be the most important part of my life."

The treetops approached quickly, first gently scraping the undercarriage, then whipping it.

"Frack! Bailey, you were right. I should have never...AH!!"

Bojay grabbed the pictograph, sticking it in his jacket. Trees snapped like twigs as his Viper flew through the forest. He noticed water ahead. He turned the navi-hilt to the left to avoid the water, but the Viper sharply turned. If someone was looking up at his Viper, it would look like it was flying sideways.

The Viper began to tumble, smashing into the ground. Bojay lost consciousness when his Viper smashed into a boulder the size of a squadron of Vipers, coming to an abrupt stop. His unconscious budy tumbled out of the canopy, his badly damaged helm rolling off his head. He laid there, face down, looking dead.

* * *

Chapter Three

Jinx arrived back to the fleet practically running on Tylium vapors. He landed his Viper onto the Galactica, hopping out of his cockpit, and demanded to the techs to re-fuel his Viper. The techs said they couldn't, pointing to Jinx's Viper and the damage it sustained.

"Frack!" Jinx exclaimed, taking off his helm and shaking the sweat out of his jet black hair. "Can you tell me where Major Apollo is?"

"He's in the Commander's quarters," the tech said.

Jinx ran off the ascensior towards the Commander's quarters, coming to a screaching stop in front of the door. He straightened his uniform and cleaned some of the smug off the front. Then he buzzed the control panel and waited for a response.

Apollo turned towards the door. "I didn't think anyone else was invited to this meeting, Father."

"No one else was," Adama replied. "Find out who it is."

Apollo walked to the door, activating the door panel allowing the door to slide open.

Jinx spoke rapidly. "Major, we need to get a shuttle ready to rescue Bojay!"

Apollo looked at the young man. "Sergeant, slow down. What are you talking about?" Apollo motioned for Jinx to step inside.

Jinx stepped through the door, looking at the Commander, then at the other four Warriors in the room -- Starbuck, Boomer, Jolly, and Sheba. "I apologize for the intrusion, Commander," he said to Adama.

"That's all right, Sergeant Jinx," Adama said. "Just tell us what is so urgent."

Jinx took a deep breath. "It's about Captain Bojay."

"Bojay!" Sheba stood up from the couch like a shot.

"What?" Starbuck said jokingly. "Don't tell me. He's in the brig on the Rising Star because he's altered."

"He doesn't drink when he has Bailey," Sheba retorted. "Did something happen to the two of them on the Rising Star?"

"He was on a recon mission with me," Jinx said, frustrated.

"He took Bailey to watch the Triad game tonight."

"No," Apollo interrupted. "He switched recons with Giles because he had a date."

"Wait," Starbuck said. "You sure? That sounds like something Bojay would do -- switch recons because he had a hot date."

"Or you," Boomer added.

"This is serious!" Jinx exclaimed. "Sorry," he said, calming down.

Apollo motioned Jinx to a chair, which he gladly accepted, setting his helm on the floor. "We need to get a shuttle ready to rescue Bojay." Jinx sat there telling all the details of the mission, including the dirty joke Bojay told. He told about the twelve Cylon Raiders, how Bojay destroyed seven, how he destroyed three before they destroyed the listening post and went after the last two Raiders. "Then his Viper started acting crazy while the Raider chased him," Jinx said. "He said the tin-head anticipated his moves. Before I shot the Raider, he shot off Bojay's starboard stabilizer fin."

"I'm sure that didn't help the frizzort Viper," Starbuck remarked.

"His computron said everything about his Viper was normal. He sad to land. He ordered me to return and send a shuttle big enough to hold a Viper." He pulled out a data card. "I have the data of our entire recon, including the information about that star system." He rubbed his eyes. "And the planet Bojay landed on."

"It's all right," Adama said. He extended his hand to take the data card Jinx handed to him. "You did the right thing."

"Sir, I would like to join the rescue mission. I owe him." He stood up, running his hand through his hair. "I promised him that I'd be back with a shuttle."

Adama handed the data card to Boomer. "Review this tape with Jinx."

"Yes, sir." Boomer tapped Jolly on the shoulder. "Come on."

"Before I leave," Jinx added, picking up his helm, "do you know where I can find his daughter?"

Sheba glanced at Adama's ancient timepiece called a clock. "She's probably in sleep period. Why?"

"I have a message for her, but I guess when we pick up Bojay, he can give it to her himself." He walked out, following Boomer and Jolly.

Apollo, Sheba, and Starbuck started to leave, but was halted by Adama. "You three, stay a centon," he said.

"Father?" Apollo questioned.

"His little girl knew something was going to happen to him. She didn't want him to go, grabbing onto him."

"That doesn't sould like Bailey," Sheba said.

"She knew?" Apollo questioned, amazed.

"She knew," Adama repeated.

"But how?" Apollo just looked at his father to know the answer.

Adama dismissed the trio, then sat back down at his desk, recording his thoughts on his computron.

"Starbuck?" Apollo asked while the three of them walked down the corridor to the war room. "Isn't it a little early for a child to be in sleep period?"

"Maybe," Starbuck responded. "What are you getting at?"

"Go talk to Cassiopeia. Tell her what's going on."

"Can I ask why?"

"Dalton is friends with Bailey, right?"

"Yeah, but not the same level in learning period."

"Bailey needs a distraction. Maybe Cassie would let Bailey and Dalton have a sleepover at her place. And for Lords sake, Bailey cannot find out about this rescue operation."

"All right," Starbuck relented. Starbuck walked to Cassiopeia's chambers. He explained the situation to her, getting her to go along with this distraction plan. Then he went to the Alpha landing bay where the rescue shuttle was being prepared.

"Did she approve?" Apollo asked Starbuck when he boarded the shuttle.

"Yeah. Dalton was thrilled to have a sleepover, although she doesn't know the real reason," Starbuck said.

"If the situation were reversed, would you want Dalton to know you had to land on a strange planet?"

"Dalton knows the risks."

"So does Bailey," Sheba added.

"But Bailey is younger. Rigel said she had a bad dream last night."

"It wasn't a dream," Apollo stated.

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream?" Sheba asked.

"Your goddaughter had a premonition, Sheba." Apollo sat into the pilot's chair. "Is the hull empty?"

"Yes, it's empty," Sheba answered. "Bojay's probably dismantling his Viper as we speak. And what do you mean by premonition?"

"She knew what was going to happen."

"I know that. I mean..."

"No," Apollo said quietly, looking right into her eyes. "This has nothing to do with Count Iblis. She's just a very special person."

Sheba touche his shoulder. "I know." She started to sit in the co-pilots chair.

"I think Jinx should sit there. He knows where we're going."

Sheba nodded, then went to get the young sergeant.

"Sir, you want me to co-pilot?" Jinx asked.

"Yes. You know where we're going. You wanted to be part of this." Apollo noticed Jinx's bright blue eyes widen with delight.

"Thank you," Jinx said as he sat down.

"Everybody strapped in?" Apollo asked, turning around to look at his friends.

"We're set," Sheba replied back. "Let's go rescue Bojay."

* * *

Chapter Four

He didn't know how much time had past. He just knew his hair was getting wet. He lifted his head and realized another wave was approaching his head. He quickly stood up, nausea set in causing him to throw up into the wave of water covering his boots. When the queezyness subsided, he glanced around at his surroundings. They seemed strange, unfamiliar, uncomfortable. He had no idea where he was or how he got there.

He turned around slowly so he wouldn't feel sick to his stomach again, and looked at a wreck a short distance away. He wondered what caused that wreck -- and what it was before it was wrecked. He walked up towards the wreckage, brushing the sand off his clothes. He thought his clothes looked odd, weird-looking, but let that thought pass.

He continued walking. The beach turned from fine grains to pebbles to stones the size of a young child's hand the further he walked. He picked up one of the cobblestones, noting how the sunlight played with the purples and reds. He tossed it aside, not watching where it landed, but he did listen. From the sounds it made, the cobble hit something hollow before hitting other stones, then coming to a rest. He thought it sounded bizarre, so he changed directions and walked towards a gold object, much bigger than the stones it rested upon.

He looked down at it and picked it up. "Strange looking thing." It had black stripes on wither side of the openings. The other opening looked big enough to fit a head. "Some kind of hat or helmut." The helmut was decorated with a bird, but it had a jagged crack through on of the wings. He looked inside the helmut and noticed a blood stain inside. He felt his own forehead, feeling a large bump and cut. He looked at his hand and the blood on his fingers.

"This is mine?" He couldn't remember ever wearing something so odd as this helmut. As he thought about that, he couldn't even remember his own name, or what got him here.

He continued walking towards the wreck. Debris was strewn about the closer he got to the wreck. Metal boxes and containers, some of the contents spilling out of them. He repacked them, mostly because he wanted to look at the objects and see if any of them could jog his memory. It didn't help.

"Maybe that wreckage will tell me who I am." The wreckage was mostly in one piece, just banged up and cracked and bent. He approached a seat in a hole. The wreckage leaned on its side. He looked in the hole at the buttons and switches, at the words and lettering. "At least that's some good news. I can at least read this stuff." He pressed a couple of buttons, but nothing happened.

He read a button that said 'communicator' and pressed it. A scratchy message played, pieces of it missing and damaged. He wasn't even sure if the voice was his, but the only thing he did was listen to it repeatedly.

"This is Ca-(scratch)-ay of the Battle-(scratch)-actica. I'm recording (scratch) - I get separated (scratch). This message is for B-(scratch)."

The rest of the recorded message was one continuous scratch.

"Well," he said, sitting down next to the helmut, "maybe someone out there knows who I am and cares that I'm gone."

He looked down at his feet, noticing something sticking out of his jacket. He pulled it out and stared at it. "Who are you two?"

It was an image of two people, the young child sitting on the lap of a blond man. He couldn't recognize either one, but he could tell that they must be related to each other. He stuck it back into his jacket. "Maybe someday I will remember who you two are -- and who I am."

He looked up at the clouds moving in the sky, all dark and gray. "I better go find some shelter and wait for...wait for what?"

He went searching for shelter and found a cave. He transported the metal containers to the cave before the rain came down. His heas was throbbing and hurting. He leaned against a damp cave wall and fell asleep, trying to figure out his own name.

* * *

Chapter Five

The rescuers, consisting of Bojay's closest friends and the young sergeant Jinx, entered the star system in the military shuttle.

"By the Lords," Apollo gasped, staring at the debris. "How many Cylons did you destroy?"

"Just look at all the debris," Sheba said, leaning over Apollo's shoulder.

"An entire phalanx," Jinx said. "I destroyed five while Bojay destroyed seven."

"Fly around it," Sheba said.

Floating amongst the debris was one lone stabilizer fin from Bojay's Viper.

"There's his fin," Jinx pointed out.

"Holy frack!" Starbuck exclaimed. "I'm amazed he was able to continue flying."

"Bojay can fly anything," Sheba retorted.

Apollo snickered to himself, then stifled his snicker returning his mind to the mission. "Which planet did he land on?" He asked.

"That one," Jinx said. "The one mostly covered with water."

Boomer looked out the viewport. "That can't be Earth, could it?"

"No," Apollo answered. "Earth is in a system with nine planets and one sun. I'm going to establish orbit, see if we can pick up Bojay's transponder."

He flew towards the planet, passing by the moon with the destroyed Cylon listening post. "What did you two do here?" Apollo questioned. "This was a listening post?"

"Yeah," Jinx answered. "We came through the canyon with two Cylon Raiders on our tails and blew it to smithereens."

"Better strap yourselves back in," Apollo said as he established orbit around the planet. He pressed a couple of buttons. He read the readout on the flatscreen and scratched his head. "That's strange."

"What's strange?" Sheba chimed from one of the seats in the back.

"Well, I'm picking up a wreckage. Lots of lifeforms, but..."

"But what?"

"But no human lifeform. I'm going to land near the wreckage." Apollo landed the shuttle in a meadow some distance from the wreckage. He wanted to land on the beach, but it was too small.

As they all stepped off the shuttle, Starbuck remarked, "Did you see the scar through the forest?"

"Yeah," Apollo stated. "Let's get going. We have a long hike to the wreckage and it's still dark." He turned to look at Sheba, who was grasping his hand. "Did you grab the med kit?"

"Yes," she responded. "You don't think no lifesigns means Bojay is..." She couldn't get the last word out of her mouth. She wasn't able to say it.

"I'm hoping the computron is wrong." He glanced at his portable computron. "It's possible interference. This thing is acting like it has a frizzort."

"Just like Bojay's Viper," Jinx added.

They walked a long distance in the dark, reaching the wreckage by sunrise. They all stood there, glaring at the wreck. It was smashed up against a massive boulder. It had no paint or markings to identify where it came from or what it once was.

Starbuck walked to what he guessed was the rear of the ship. "It has three pulsar engines." He cocked his head to the side. "I think. Can't really telllif it was a Viper."

Boomer stuck his head into the cockpit. "It's a Viper. There's a navi-hilt and the buttons and switches are written in Kobollian."

Apollo, Sheba, Starbuck, and Jinx joined Boomer, surrounding him. Jolly stayed with the shuttle.

"See if he left a communication, Boomer," Apollo said.

Boomer pressed the comm button. Nothing but static creaked out of the small speaker. "It's too damaged," Boomer said. He popped the tape out, sticking it into his jacket. "Maybe Dr. Wilker or I can clean this up later."

"What's that all over the consoles?" Sheba pointed out.

Boomer touched what Sheba was pointing at. "I think it's dried blood."

"Blood? There's an awful lot of it." Her voice was shaky. "Where's his helm?"

Apollo turned around. "I don't know, but maybe we should look for it amongst these rocks."

The group started walking along the rocks, glancing in every nook and crack. Sheba followed a trail of dried blood, hoping that it would lead to Bojay. She stopped where the trail of blood ended. "Apollo! Come here!"

Apollo walked up to Sheba. "Find something?"

"You could say that." She pointed to the bloodtrail's end. "It stops here."

"That could mean fifty different things."

"This isn't looking good. I don't even think Bojay can survive a wreck like that," she said, pointing back to the destroyed Viper. "He might be the consummate survivor, but...but it's not looking good."

"I know," he said, holding her close. Apollo pulled out his communicator. "Jolly?"

"Here, Apollo," Jolly's voice said over the comm.

"Can you do another scan for lifeforms?"

"Hold on." Jolly went to the computron flatscreen and activated another scan. "Is everyone all right?"

"Why?" Apollo responded.

"The computron is saying your lifesigns are minimal."

"Really? We're all alive and okay -- physically. Still no sign of Bojay. What about you?"

"If this thing is remotely correct, I get five human lifeforms in your location, and nothing for metrons."

"Thanks." Apollo turned the comm off.

"Now what?" Sheba asked.

"Continue searching. There has to be some sign of what happened to Bojay." He walked down the beach with Sheba.

"We scoured this whole area, Apollo," Starbuck said. "There's nothing here. Maybe he ejected from his Viper and is in the woods."

"His seat is still in the Viper."

Starbuck spoke low. "Maybe his body fell out of his Viper and is in those woods," he corrected his previous statement.

"No, I don't think so. There's a trail of blood leading away from his Viper."

They continued searching the area for centares. Through the scoured path through the forest. In the ocean. Behind the boulder. But there was no sign of Bojay.

"Not to be morbid, Apollo," Boomer said, staring at the destroyed Viper, "but I think his body rolled down to the beach and was swept away by the ocean."

"Boomer!" Sheba exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sheba, but we have to be realists. There is a lot of blood all over that cockpit and a trail of blood the size of a body coming from the Viper. We've seen the waves reach the bloodtrail. I can only conclude that Bojay's body was swept out to sea."

"I think you're right, Boomer," Apollo said.

"I can't believe this," Jinx said. "I got Bojay killed."

"No you didn't," Boomer said. He pulled out a piece of tubular metal out of his jacket. "This did."

"What is that?" Apollo asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it was in his auxilary housing, sticking out of it. I tucked the wires back into the tube. My guess, the Cylon chasing Bojay shot this into the Viper, fracking it up. I'll give this to Dr. Wilker when we get back to the Galactica."

"That's exactly why we need shields on our Vipers," Starbuck added.

"The Azure-class Vipers being built will have them," Apollo said. He pulled out the comm. "Jolly?"

"Yes, Apollo?" Jolly asked.

"Do you think you can land the shuttle in the scar in the forest?"

"Sure. Why?"

"We're going to have a funeral for Bojay."

"A funeral? I'll be there soon." Jolly landed the shuttle in the scarred path through the forest. He walked to the beach carrying a bag filled with candles. He passed them out to everyone, keeping one for himself.

The six of them stood on the beach while the sun set, holding a lit candle and telling their memories of Bojay. Then they returned to the shuttle, returning to the fleet, without a member of their extended family.

* * *

Chapter Six

When the shuttle returned to the Alpha landing bay aboard the Galactica, Commander Adama waited alone. No military precession or pomp or formal entourage. Just Commander Adama. It would have been different if Apollo's rescue party brought back a body -- dead or alive. No body -- no formalities.

Instead of approaching Apollo, Adama approached Sheba. He knew she considered Bojay as family, her only connection to the Battlestar Pegasus and her father Commander Cain. He didn't need to say a word to her, only embrassing her and allowing her to cry.

Apollo stood a distance away until Sheba was ready. When she joined Apollo, she held his hand until they returned to his quarters.

Troy was inside preparing to go to learning period. He was thirteen, a teenager, and growing up fast. He insisted on being called by his birth name Troy instead of his childhood nickname. Some remembered, like his teachers, but his father's friends always seemed to call him Boxey. He thought they would do it on purpose to piss him off, but in reality, they just forgot he didn't want to be called Boxey any longer.

"So, how did it go?" Troy asked. "Did you -" He stopped when he saw the sorrowful look on Sheba's face. "Father?"

"He's gone, Box- sorry, Troy," Apollo said. "Bojay died in a crash."

"Bojay's dead?"

"The consumate survivor finally met a fate he couldn't survive."

Troy sat down on the couch next to Sheba. "I'm so sorry, Sheba. I know he was the closest thing you had to family." He looked up at his father. "Does Bailey know?"

"Not yet, but if there is one person in the fleet who knows what she will go through, it's you."

"I'll talk to her if she needs someone to talk to about a parent's death."

"Thank you, Troy," Sheba said, putting an arm around Troy's back and giving him a squeeze. "You need to get going or you'll be late for learning period."

Troy stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "I should get going."

When Troy left, Apollo sat down next to Sheba.

"I want to be there when Bailey is told about her father," Sheba said tearry-eyed. "I'm her godmother and that role is more important now more than ever."

Apollo pulled Sheba close, holding her in his arms, and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "Father is probably telling Rigel right now."

"How do you tell a four-yahren-old girl who worships the deck her father walks on that she will never see him again?"

"You just do. Boxey -"

"Troy," she corrected.

"Troy. One of these sectons I'll actually remember to call him by his given name."

Sheba giggled.

"Troy lost his father when he was six, then Serina a half-yahren later. He's not the only child in the fleet to lose parents at the hands of Cylons, and Bailey won't be the last. As young as she is, it is best to tell her the truth. Trying to hide or lie about the death of a loved one to a child -- or anyone for that matter -- is not smart and could backfire."

She sniffled. "It's up to Rigel as to how to tell her daughter."

"Yes it is, but I know she won't lie to her." Apollo stood up then extended his hand to Sheba. "Come on. Let's go to my father's quarters. We should be there."

Adama walked onto the bridge and onto the command deck. Colonel Tigh took one look at the Commander. Adama shook his head stoically. That nod of Adama's head was all Tigh needed to know that the Galactica lost one of their best warriors.

"Rigel?" Adama asked.

Rigel pulled off her comm device off her head, making sure it didn't pull her braids. She walked up to the command deck. "Yes, Commander?"

"Would you walk with me to my quarters?"

"Yes, sir."

When they reached the Commander's quarters, Adama offered her a seat, which she accepted. He sat down at the chair behind his desk. "I guess the best way to tell you this is to just tell you." He looked down at his hands on his desk then looked back up to Rigel. "Captain Bojay crashed on a planet."

Before Adama could get the rest of the bad news out, Apollo and Sheba entered his quarters and stood in front of the couch in his office.

"He crashed, but you rescued him," Rigel said.

"No," Apollo said. "We believe he's dead. We found his wrecked Viper. There was a lot of blood. No one could survive that amount of blood loss."

"You believe he's dead? What does that mean?"

"We didn't find his body. Just a large blood trail of blood leading away from the cockpit. We believe his body was washed out to sea."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. The tear wasn't for the death of Bojay, but for her daughter and the loss of her father. "Bailey, she -- she didn't want him to go. She said something would happen to him. She's so young. I don't know how she's going to take this, that her bad dream became reality."

Apollo and Adama looked at each other. "It wasn't a dream," Adama said. "It was a premonition."

"A premonition? She's a genius, not a psychic."

"She's gifted, talented, and a genius. You're Caprican, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Born and raised in Caprica City."

Instead of looking at Rigel, Adama turned his attention to Apollo and Sheba. "What about Bojay?"

"I remember Bojay talking about growing up near the beach on Caprica and building a waverider to ride the waves," Apollo said.

"I've never heard that," Sheba said.

"He mentioned it when we were all at the Academy. Starbuck, Boomer, Bojay, Jolly, and me. It's going to be strange without Bojay in our group once again."

"What does being Caprican have anything to do with Bailey?" Rigel asked.

Adama cleared his throat. "Most Capricans are also Kobollians. They are considered wise, and some exhibit abilities an ordinary human cannot. These mental abilities become apparent around the age of thirty. But every once in a while, a child is born who exhibits these mental abilities before most Kobollians. I believe Bailey is one of these special children."

"She can't know this. She already feels like an outsider in learning period. If she knew she has special abilities, it could destroy her. We have encouraged her, but we sill treat her like a normal child. I mean..."

"We know what you mean. She should still know, but maybe when she graduates."

"I can live with that. Now the only thing I have to tell her is that her father is dead."

"Would it be easier if one of us told her?" Sheba asked.

"She might take the news better if it didn't come from me. I'll go get her and bring her back here." Rigel left the Commander's quarters and walked slowly to the learning rooms. She needed thatt time to think. When she arrived at the learning center, she peaked into Bailey's classroom.

Bailey was sitting in front of the class. She was the youngest in a class dominated by eight-yahren-olds. She was four, but she started learning perion and age three, the youngest of the Galacticans to ever start that young. She didn't even notice her mother walk in adn talk to the teacher. The teacher quietly told Bailey she could leave early. She didn't want to leave, but the teacher said she needed to leave and motioned in the direction of her mother. She stood up quietly leaving the class holding her mother's hand.

"Mon, why did you take me out of class?" Bailey asked. "You know how much I like learning."

"We're going to see Commander Adama," Rigel said.

"What did I do this time? I already apologized for screaming on the bridge."

Rigel chuckled, realizing how much that question sounded like something Bojay would say. "No, you're not in trouble."

They didn't go to the bridge where Bailey knew the Commander worked. They went to his quarters, where his office was located.

She noticed others present in the Commander's office and they all had the same looks on their faces. Either I am in trouble or something awful happened, she thought. And somehow she knew it was the latter.

Commander Adama stood up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk. He looked down at Bailey and smiled. "I'm told you're a very smart girl, Bailey."

Bailey knew the Commander was trying to make her feel comfortable. She allowed him to do so, even though she was already comfortable. "I've also been told I'm a genius, but I don't let it go to my head."

Everyone chuckled, but Bailey heard the pain in everyone's laugh. It was at that moment she knew something was wrong.

"Did your mother tell you why I asked to speak with you?"

"No, but I did ask if I was in trouble again."

"You're not in trouble." Adama sighed. "I asked you here because I need to tell you something."

Bailey turned around. "Is that why Sheba and Apollo are here?"

"Yes."

She turned back around. "So my dad's is trouble."

Adama looked at Sheba, Apollo, and Rigel before facing Bailey again. "Your father crashed onto a planet on his reconnaissance mission."

Bailey felt the blood rush out of her face. "I had a dream he was going to crash his Viper on a recon mission. Is anyone looking for him?"

Adama once again looked at his son.

Apollo walked over to Bailey, but instead of looking down at her, he got down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We searched for centares and did not find him. We believe he's..." Apollo paused, memories of him telling Boxey that Serina passed away flooded his mind. That was the worst thing he ever told a child, and himself for that matter. He especially hated waht he was about to tell this little girl because her father was also a good friend. "We believe that your father is dead."

"He's not dead," she said matter-of-factly.

Apollo lowered his head. She must be in denial, he thought, a normal reaction. "We found the wreckage of his Viper."

Bailey started crying. "I'm telling you he's not dead. I would know if he was dead. I'd feel it." She looked at the Commander. "You know I'm right. All of you have to believe me!" She ran to the door, but stopped before it slid open and turned around. "One of these yahren, he will return and then you'll know I'm right!" She ran out the door all the way to the cabin she shared with her mother, climbed up to the top berth, and cried into her pillow, staring at the pictograph of her father and her inside his Viper.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The rescue shuttle came and left without the man who didn't know his identity while he slept and recovered for sectons deep inside the cave. When he finally woke up again, his head was no longer throbbing, but his stomach was hungry. He remembered seeing some packages in one of the containers marked 'food rations,' but he knew the rations weren't going to last long.

For the next yahren, he taught himself how to fish in a nearby lake and in the ocean. By trial and error, he discovered which plants were edible and which ones made him sick. He was lucky he didn't eat poison plants by accident. But he hated this place. Everything about was strange to him. Bugs were the worst. Some were as large as a young child's hand. He hated being alone. The only thing that kept him sane was the pictograph of a man and a young girl.

"I still don't remember who you are."

One secton, he went fishing in the ocean. While fishing, he heard an odd noise coming from the sky. He looked up and saw a couple of ships. They circled the area before landing in the scarred area of the forest. He quickly ran back to the cave, grabbing the pictograph and sticking it in his pocket. He also grabbed his weapon.

When he came back toward the beach, he stopped. Two people were exploring the wreckage. He stared at the clothing they wore, and recognized it as the same clothing he wore -- or once wore. The jacket had been torn to shreds, but the tunic was relatively intact, except the sleeves were gone. He managed to keep the pants in one piece, repairing it with shreds from the jacket.

The two people heard him and turned their weapons toward him. When they saw him, they lowered their weapons. He thought that was strange.

One of them approached the man slowly. "Was this your Viper?" The strange man asked.

"Viper?" He questioned. "Is that what it's called?"

The two people looked at each other. "Are you all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It looks like you've been here for a while. You might have head injuries."

"They've healed over time."

"What is your name?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know my name. I can't remember."

"My name is Gil and the woman down there is Hera. We are Colonial Warriors."

"Colonial Warriors? I -- "

"I think you injured your head in the crash. Your clothes are part of a Colonial Warriors uniform. If you wish, you may return with us to the Battlestar Pegasus."

"I think I would like that. I have been alone way too long."

"Do you have a helm and a flight jacket?"

"I used the jacket to repair my pants. What is a helm?"

"It's a helmut used by Colonial Warriors in their Vipers."

"I found one. I can go get it." He returned to the cave and retrieved the helm, then returned to where the two Warriors stood and handed it to Gil.

Gil stared at it. "You are from the Battlestar Galactica. The avion on the helm and the pins on your lapel identify you as a Colonial Warrior of the Galactica."

"The Galactica?"

"Oh, sorry. You don't remember where you are from."

"Or who I am."

"Right."

"I don't think anyone would know who he is with his hair so long and that beard on his face," Hera said as she joined her comrade.

"Maybe when we get you back to the Pegasus, the life center canhelp you with your memories. Hera, I think he should ride with you, but we'lll have to get another helm from the storage area."

"And a flight jacket," she added.

"Let's go. If you have anything you wish to bring along --"

"No. I have everything I need." He pulled out the photo and held it up so Hera and Gil could view it. "You don't happen to know who they are?"

They both shook their heads. "Sorry," Gil said, "but I would keep it. Like I said, the life center can help you gain back your memories."

He replaced it back in his pocket. "Well, I'm ready to get off this god-forsaken planet."

When they reached the two Vipers, Gil retrieved a spare jacket and helm for the man. He threw the damaged helm into the hold and boarded his Viper. Hera climbed onto her Viper and had to tell the man to sit in the seat. She sat in front of him. Both canopies closed when they put on their helms. They warmed up the pulsar engines and turboed off the planet.

The Battlestar Pegasus was in orbit around the planet. The lone battlestar, with vessels from the colonies, ws surveying the star system of three planets and its moons for supplies such as Tylium and food. A couple of shuttles were returning when Gil and Hera made their approaches into the landing bay.

Gil and Hera escourted their guest to the life center as promised. Gil explained to the medical doctor that the man had no memories of his past life, he could not remember his name.

Gil returned to the landing bay and retrieved the damaged helm.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hera asked.

Gil didn't even know she followed him. "Frack! Never sneak up on me."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to take this to Commander Cain. He will be very interested in seeing this."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, that's okay. I think I should go alone." Gil walked to the bridge of the Pegasus carrying the helm under one arm. He spotted Commander Cain walking around the bridge, looking more like a Viper pilot than a Commander of a battlestar. Gil had to walk to Commander Cain's path to get his attention.

"Excuse me, Commander," Gil said, "but I wish to report to you about our recon to the planet below."

"Anything interesting to report, Lieutenant?" Commander Cain asked.

"You could say that, but I wish to report in private."

Cain nodded. The two of them went to Cain's office. Gil remained standing.

"Commander, we found a wreckage of a Viper on the planet." Gil handed the damaged helm to Cain.

Cain examined the helm. "It's from the Galactica. I never thought I'd see something from the Galactica ever again. Is there anything else?"

"We found a man. I believe he was the pilot of the Viper that crashed. He doesn't remember who he is or his name. I think he damaged his brain in the crash."

"How long has this man been marooned?"

"I'm not sure. The comm tape was missing from the Viper. We took the man to the life center."

"I hoped for a micron it was my daughter Sheba who was marooned."

"That is why I wished to speak to you in private."

"This man, he's in the life center?"

"Yes, sir."

Cain set the helm on his desk. "Then I shall go visit our mystery guest. You're dismissed."

Gil bowed and left.

Cain walked to the life center. "Doctor, where is our guest?"

"He's resting, sir," the doctor answered. "We're still running tests. He seems to have suffered some brain damage. He doesn't remember anything before ending up on the planet below."

Cain looked at the mysterious man. "You can't really tell who he is. Long hair and beard. Hardly Colonial Warrior dress code. Any guess as to how long he's been marooned?"

"A yahren by average hair growth."

"Did he have any personal possessions?"

"Yes he did." The doctor reached underneath the medical berth and handed Cain the pictograph. "He had this in his pocket."

Cain looked at the pictograph of the man and the young girl. He thought he recognized the man, but he wasn't 100 certain. "Did you run a DNA ident scan?"

"Of course, but it didn't find anything."

"Check records before and during the battle of Gamoray."

"Gamoray? You know who he is?"

"I think I do. Report to my office with the results." He gave back the pictograph to the doctor. "If I'm right, he's a father. Funny, I never imagined he'd be the type of person to have a child."

The doctor came to Commander Cain's off a centare later with the results.

"Just as I guessed," Cain said to the doctor. "He was part of the Pegasus before getting injured at Gamoray. What about his memory?"

"The brain is still the biggest mystery in medical science. I might be able to restore some of his memories, but not all. And even that I cannot guarantee."

"Would telling him his name jog his memories?"

"I doubt it. What was his rank?"

"Lieutenant. He was one of my best warriors. Try your best to restore his memories. We could use a Colonial Warrior like Bojay in our ranks."

"If he regains those memories," the doctor added. "right now, I cannot recommend him to flight status. I'm not sure he ever will."

"Not a problem. Bojay is mechanically inclined. Do you think it would be better to tell him about his past or discover it on his own?"

"It's better to discover for himself. I do however think we should tell him his name. Even if he never remembers his name, he should go by a name so others don't have to keep calling 'hey, you'."

"You will keep me apraised?"

"Of course. Do you wish to meet him when he awakens?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

* * *

Chapter Eight

People called him Bojay. They called him Bojay for eleven yahren. Yet he still didn't recognize the name as being his name. He still couldn't remember anything before crashing on that god-forsaken planet. He couldn't even remember crashing.

Every secton, he was put to work somewhere, either in the fleet or on Poseidon. It was either repairing ships and Vipers or working in the mines. This secton, he was working in the mines. This was the last time he was to work in the mines. The entire fleet was evacuating Poseidon.

The entire fleet. Those three words were a godsend to most, but for Bojay, they really didn't mean a thing. Everyone told him it was a miracle that the Battlestar Galactica and its 200-odd ships found the fleet Commander Cain built during their ten-yahren stay on Poseidon, building two additional Battlestars.

Galactica, shouldn't that mean something, Bojay thought. Then he remembered where he heard that name -- from the Colonial Warrior named Gil. He told him he was from the Galactica. Bojay still couldn't remember if he truly was.

Suddenly, the ground started moving and shaking causing a cave-in. Bojay was thrown into the side of the cave head first. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in the life center onboard the Pegasus.

When he woke up, he remembered everything. Being transferred to the Fifth Fleet and surviving the Battle of Molecay. Growing up on Caprica. Attending the Academy. Transferring to the Galactica when he was injured in the assault on Gamoray. His last recon mission with Jinx, destroying seven Raiders and a Cylon listening post. And crashing on a planet because his Viper experienced the frizzort of frizzorts.

He remembered his name. He even remembered being a Captain in the Colonial Fleet onboard the Battlestar Galactica. The leader of Silver Spar Squadron.

He glanced around the life center, trying to get some med techs attention. "Excuse me," Bojay said.

One of the med techs walked over. "You're awake," she said. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, where am I?"

"In the life center."

"No, no. What Battlestar?"

"The Pegasus."

"The Pegasus?! So I wasn't dreaming. I've spent eleven yahren with the Pegasus? One yahren on a god-forsaken planet?"

"Why are you asking me?" How should I know? I better go get the doctor."

"Yeah, you do that. While you're at it, tell Commander Cain I wish to speak with him."

The med tech went to find the doctor. "Our head case is finally up," she said.

"About time," the doctor said. "Being in a coma for a week is long enough."

"Doctor, he thought he was dreaming. I think there's something wrong with him."

"He lost his memories when we found him."

"That's just it, doctor. I think he remembers. He asked which Battlestar he was onboard."

"Remembers? He can't be that lucky to suffer a second head injury and remember his identity." The doctor walked over to Bojay's med berth. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dreaming the past twelve yahren. I'm really aboard the Pegasus?"

"Yes, this is the Pegasus."

"I was part of the Pegasus during the Battle of Molecay, then transferred to the Galactica after the assault of Gamoray where I was injured."

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything. From growing up on Caprica to crashing in my Viper. I even

remember my daughter begging me not to go on the recon because she said something was going to happen to me -- and she was right." Bojay began feeling for something, but realized he was in medical robes. "My clothes, where are they?"

The doctor reached under the berth and handing Bojay his clothes. Bojay felt his clothes, patting them while looking for something. He found it -- the pictograph. "Look. This is me and my daughter. I took this in my Viper before the recon mission. She has the same pictograph."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Of course I do. Her name is Bailey. She was four in this pictograph. God -- she's sixteen. I missed twelve yahren of her life." He started to tear up, but kept them in. "She must think I'm dead. I need to see her." Bojay swing his legs over the edge of the table and sat up.

"I can't release you. You're still recovering."

"Recovering from what? A lack of identity?! Have you been fracking listening? I remember!"

"Why don't I take you to see Commander Cain?"

"Yeah, let's go see Cain."

A med tech brought Bojay some clean clothes and boots, then he walked with the doctor to Commander Cain's office.

"Commander, I have a patient who wished to see you."

"Send him in," Cain said.

Bojay entered the office. "I see you still haven't added more chairs to your office, skipper."

"Skipper?" Cain asked looking at the pile of papers on his desk. "The last person to call me skipper was..." He looked up. "Bojay. So you remember me?"

"I remember you and everything about my identity. Even Bailey, my daughter."

"Bailey? Your daughter is Dr. Bailey?"

Bojay sat down in the only other chair in the office. "She's -- she's a doctor? I missed so much."

"Commander Apollo -- "

"Commander? Apollo is a Commander? What happened to Commander Adama?"

"He passed away a half-yahren ago. To continue. Commander Apollo asked if I would allow Dr. Bailey to examine the Duet Vipers. She has a doctorate in engineering, Bojay. She still hasn't accepted the invitation. Now I know why."

"Because stepping foot on the Pegasus would remind her of me."

"Look, I know what it's like to see your daughter after the yahren. Sheba and I -- well, it didn't go as well as I hoped."

"Bailey probably believes I'm dead. Everybody on the Galactica probably does."

"Are you sealed?"

Bojay laughed. "Gods, no. Bailey is the result of a one-night stand. Is it possible to be transferred back to the Galactica?"

"Are you sure you want to? To return to your life before your memory loss?"

"More than you'll ever know. I just have to see for myself that Bailey -- that she's fine."

"I can arrange it, but it could be a while. Bojay, don't expect for her to welcome you with open arms."

"She's not Sheba. Bailey and I had this special connection between us. She could tell me she couldn't tell her mother. She has a lot of me in her. Did Sheba say anything to you about Bailey?"

"No. Why should she?"

"Because Sheba is Bailey's godmother." Bojay stood up. "Please expedite the transfer." Bojay left Commander Cain's office feeling hopeful, happy, and sad all at the same time. He couldn't believe it. Bailey followed her dream of becoming an engineer, a doctor no less. He always knew she was a genius.

A couple of weeks later, he was trasnferred to the Galactica as a tech. Two head injuries and doctors still thought he shouldn't fly Vipers, but he knew better. He reunited with friends who thought he was dead -- Boomer, Sheba, Starbuck, and Apollo.

When Starbuck died, Bojay prepared Starbuck's favorite Viper to fit his coffin. He was alone in the launch bay, so when he heard footsteps, it surprised him. He peaked around the Viper noticing the young woman walking in the launch bay. He stood up, watching the auburn-hair young lady walk past Starbuck's Viper. "Are you lost?" Bojay asked.

She stopped and laughed. "No, I'm not lost. I probably know this place as well as you." She pointed toward the end of the launch bay. "Is that the Duet Viper?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Thanks," she said walking to the Duet.

Bojay watched her climb up the tech stairs leading to the Duet Viper.

"Whoever designed this piece of felgercarb must have been out of their fracking mind," the young woman said. "They should be shot."

Bojay laughed hysterically. He needed a good laugh. It felt good to laugh. "I'm sorry," he said trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"Don't be. It sounded like you needed to laugh. They say laughter is the best medicine." She climbed down the stairs. "Doesn't it look like two Vipers glued together?"

"I have to agree with you about that ."

"I'm glad there is one over here on the Galactica. I received several invitations to examine the Duets on the Pegasus, but I couldn't step foot on that battlestar." She walked over to Bojay. "Are you working on Starbuck's Viper?"

"Yeah, I'm preparing it."

"At least they will have a body to put in the coffin. At least Dalton got to say goodbye to her father. I never did." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear about this."

Bojay grinned. He knew the young lady he was talking to was his daughter Bailey, but she obviously didn't recognize him. How could she? He was older, and even had a beard. His friends barely recognized him, why should his own daughter. "Actually, I don't mind hearing about your father. Your memories, I mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I have a daughter who used to talk to me about everything. I haven't seen her in a long time." Until today, he added in his thought. "I could use the break."

"I could actually use some conversation." She cleared her throat. "I lost my father on a reconassance mission when I was four. I told him -- begged him -- not to go on the recon, but he did. He was a Colonial Warrior. It was part of his duty. I told him something would happen to him because I dreamed it, but he told me it was just a dream -- not reality. When Apollo told me my father crashed on a planet, I couldn't believe it. My nightmare came true. Then when he told me that they believed he was dead, I knew it wasn't true. I would have felt it. I know that seems strange, but I know he was marooned on that planet. I told everyone in that room that he would return one secton. That was twelve yahren ago and every secton since, I keep hoping he's going to return. I might be a genius. I might have adoctorate in engineering. I might have designed the Scarlet-class Viper. But deep down, I'm still that little girl waiting for her father to return."

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You know, there's something about you that reminds me about him. I know." She pulled out something out of a wallet in her pocket. "It's your eyes. Look." She held the pictograph out so Bojay could view it. "You have the same eyes." She started to put the pictograph back into her wallet, but Bojay's hand stopped her.

"Don't. Don't put it away, please."

"Okay, I'll keep it out."

"Bailey, I have a story to tell you."

"Wait. I never told you my name. How did you know my name?"

Bojay had to think fast. "Commander Cain told me a Dr. Bailey wanted to examine the Duets, but refused the invitation."

"Oh, that makes sense. I never got your name."

"Let me tell you a story first."

"All right, if that's what you want."

"Oh, frack it! Bojay pulled out a pictograph out of his pocket. He held it out so Bailey could see it.

She gasped. "How did you get that?" Bailey's voice was shaky. "My father made two copies -- one for me and one for him." She stood up and started to walk backwards. "Either you killed him and kept the pictograph as some sick joke. Or you're --"

Bojay stood up. "Or I'm your father," he completed. "You were right about that recon. I never should have gone. And you were right about me being alive."

"You're alive? I'm not dreaming this. I was right?"

He walked closer. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I think I need to sit down." She walked over to a bench. "I have so many questions. I - oh." She put her head between her knees.

Bojay went over and sat down next to her, placing on of his greasy hands on her shoulder. "This is a shock for me, too. I thought I've been dreaming the past twelve yahren."

Bailey wiped the tears from her eyes. "You thought you were dreaming?"

"When I crashed, I injured my head and lost my memory. I didn't know who I was for twelve yahren. I didn't know what I did, how I got on that god-forsaken planet, I didn't even know I had a daughter. I spent a yahren on that planet alone. I must have been sleeping when the Galactica rescue crew arrived because they never found me. I did get rescued by a scouting patrol from the Pegasus."

"You've been with Commander Cain this whole time?"

"For eleven yahren. When Poseidon was being evactuated, I was in a cave-in, and once again injured my head. I woke up in the life center with all my memories. I asked Commander Cain for a transfer, but it took a bit of time. SInce I've been here, I've wanted to see you, but you must be very busy."

Bailey laughed. "I am a busy girl. If it wasn't for Commander Apollo telling me I could look at the Duet Viper because the launch bay would be practically empty today, I never would have seen you. Why didn't you contact me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would take your old man returning from the dead."

"Like this." She hugged her father, for the first time in twelve yahren. She was bigger, and was able to wrap her arms around him. It was better than she imagined, especially when he put his large arms around her. She always loved his bearhugs.

He kissed her on the forehead like he used to when she was younger. He held her out to get a good look at her. "It's funny. I thought when I saw you again that you would be that little girl who liked riding on my shoulders, not the beautiful young woman that's in front of me."

Bailey laughed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm a little big to be riding your shoulders, Dad."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot. I wonder why Mom didn't tell me you were here."

"I'm not sure he knows, unless someone told her. And if she did know, I'm not sure she would have told you."

Bailey put her hand on his shoulder. "Dad, just because she was a one-night stand doesn't mean she's heartless."

Bojay chuckled. "You know about that?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you growing up." He laughed. "I always knew you were a genius. You're a doctor. You design ships?"

"Yeah, just like I said I would."

Two young Warriors walked into the launch bay. One was blond, the other had brown hair. They both noticed Bailey and Bojay talking and laughing.

"What do you think that's all about?" Dillon asked. "Bailey getting friendly with a tech?"

"Like I care," Zander said. "She always was weird."

"Weird? You're crazy."

"Yeah, well, what do you call someone who is four-yahren younger than the rest of her classmates?"

"Smart."

"What?! I think you're the one who's crazy. We used to pick on her, tease her, remember?"

"Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't have."

"Oh, for frack's sake, you like her?! Dillon, she's a sci-head."

"That's funny coming from you since your parents are scientists, Zander."

"Whatever." Zander glanced over at Bailey and the tech. "You like her?"

Dillon ran a hand through his blond hair. "I doubt I even have a chance with her. What the frack do we talk about?"

"You just talk. You really want to go out with her? She's sixteen. We're twenty."

"So what? I'm going over there. Are you coming?"

"What? And miss you get your ass handed to you on a platter."

Dillon and Zander walked over to the bench where Bailey and Bojay were catching up on each others lives.

Bailey stopped laughing when Dillon and Zander apporached. "Hi, Dillon. Zander."

"Hi, Bailey," Dillon said. "What brings you to the launch bay?"

"The Duet Viper, but I found something much better."

"You found something?"

"Yes I did. Dillon, Zander, I want you to meet my father, Bojay."

"Your father?!" Dillon and Zander said simultaneously.

"I thought your father was dead," Zander added.

"It turns out my reputation as a survivor is true," Bojay said, extending his hand to Dillon and then to Zander.

"Are you going down to the asteroid, Bailey?" Dillon asked.

"In a couple of centares maybe," she answered. "Why?"

"Just curious. I'll see you there." Then Dillon, along with Zander, turboed down the launch tubes in their Vipers.

"Friends of yours?" Bojay asked.

"Not really. That might have been the most friendly conversation I've had with both of them. They used to tease me in learning period."

"Those two are the ones who teased you in class? Seems like the blond one likes you."

Bailey laughed hysterically. "You think Dillon likes me?"

"Looked like it to me. Bit shy though."

"I can't believe I'm discussing my non-existent love life with my Dad."

Bojay laughed. "I've got to get back to work." He stood up.

"Do you need any help?"

He smiled and extended his hand, helping her stand up. "Yeah, I can use some help. You any good?"

"I'm your daughter. I'm just as good as you when it comes to mechanics. Besides, I designed the Scarlet-class Viper. I know the ins and outs."

"Good. You work on Apollo's Viper while I continue on Starbuck's"

Bailey set up Apollo's Viper to slave with Starbuck's, allowing him to control both Vipers from his cockpit. Every once in a while, she'd glance over to Starbuck's Viper, and watch her father work on the Viper. And sometimes, she'd catch him watching her.

She liked it when the good dreams came true.


End file.
